Warriors:Sunblaze
by DawnRunner
Summary: ok like a lot of people I'm not good at summaries but here goes: Moonshadow of Shadowclan falls for Sunfire, a mysterious shecat from Fireclan. What happens though when obsessive Blackrose goes after Sunfire when she is taken prisoner. Will a war between
1. Prolouge

**Ok this is my first story on here so please R+R!**

_**Warriors:Sunblaze**_

Prologue

Moonshadow crouched low on the dew covered forest floor, his belly just barley swinging above the ground. He swiftly sped after the deputy, Firewings, into unknown territory. His friend, Blackrose, trailed behind.

"Are we almost there!" she complained out and of breath falling farther and farther behind.

"Hush!" hissed Firewings. "If there is another clan living nearby, like Thunderclan claims, then we must know about it."

"What kind of threat could they be to Shadowclan this far away from our territory?" questioned Moonshadow.

"If they ever discovered our clan, they might invade our camp and try to drive us out. Everyone could be in danger. Who knows if this new clan follows the warrior code under Starclan." stated the deputy. The three cats skillfully zigzagged and weaved through the bracken and around the pine trees tracking the scent of strange cats. Firewings paused and lifted his head to sniff the air.

"The scent is getting stronger, we must be close." he mused.

The misty stillness that filled the morning air made it rather difficult to detect other cats nearby. Moonshadow tilted his ear and heard the sound of approaching pawsteps.

"Quick! Into the bush!" yowled Firewings scurrying to safety with Blackrose at his side. Moonshadow however was curious about meeting new cats from a strange clan and didn't want to run and hide.

"Moonshadow! get over here now!" growled the deputy. Reluctantly, he obeyed. Just as his tail disappeared from sight, two cats bursts into the clearing snarling and hissing the anticipated intruders.

"Sunfire, I could have sworn I heard cats here a moment ago." stated a pretty tortishell she-cat. Sunfire, a stunning golden she-cat with green eyes and firey orange legs, cautiously sniffed the air.

"There's only the two of them! Lets attack!" whispered Blackrose excitedly.

"No!" whispered Firewings back. "There could be more cats nearby."

"Wow she's beautiful." murmured a dazed Moonshadow to himself. But Blackrose, who has a thing for Moonshadow, caught exactly what he said.

"Who! That scrawny yellow cat!" she questioned with an icy edge to her voice. Moonshadow didn't respond. He couldn't take his distinctive glowing orange eyes off of Sunfire. His Ashy black pelt prickled and it took everything he had not to jump out and meet her. The two she-cats looked around warily one lasttime and darted farther back into the forest.

"Lets follow them back to their camp." whispered Firewings. "We have to be very cautious though. If we get caught spying, we'll be too outnumbered to defend ourselves." Moonshadow, Blackrose, and Firewings gave chase to the cats a little more than a mouse length behind. Without thinking, Moonshadow raced ahead of the other dying to catch up to Sunfire.

'Sunfire is such an enchanting name' he thought to himself. Blackrose quickly dashed up next to him and bowled him over with an unsheathed paw.

"Mousebrain!" she snarled. "Do you want to give us away to their whole clan! Maybe when we're fighting for our lives you'll realize your little golden cat fantasy was a mistake!"

"Moonshadow! Blackrose! Control yourselves! If we don't hurry we'll lose their trail in this mist!" Firewings Growled urgently. The three cats picked up their pace, continually tracking the cats until they ended up on a cliff overlooking ridges and small caves infested with strange scented cats. In the middle of one of the slopes stood a large boulder that appeared to be this clan's highrock.

"Fireclan! Assemble!" called a large, muscular, tan she-cat. A large number of cats, about the number of Windclan and Shadow clan cats put together, appeared beneath the rock. Blackrose let a low growl escape from her throat as she spotted Sunfire in the crowd. "Fireclan!" the Tan leader called again once she seemed satisfied that all of her clan had gathered. "I StarFire have some unpleasant business to discuss. Two of our warriors, Sunfire and Dragonfire, have scented intruders in our land! If you see them, you have my permission to attack and if all necessary, kill them." "We have very little prey left, so we can't afford to stolen what little is left this leaf-bare" Yowls of agreement arose from the crowd. An evil grin appeared on Blackrose's smug face as she felt Moonshadow flinch after a blue-gray tom came and wrapped his tail affectionately around Sunfire. Firewings, who hadn't been paying attention to the other two, leaned over and whispered:

"I didn't smell any prey on the way here so they must have a shortage."

"You're right." remarked Moonshadow quietly. "I didn't scent anything either" Firewings thought that it might be too risky to stay any longer so he nudged his companions and flicked his tail to signal that it was time for them to head back to camp.

**I hoped you liked the prologue. Ch. 1 will be posted soon. **

**In the future, Sunfire finally meets Moonshadow, finds herself a prisoner of Shadowclan after interrupting a gathering and ends up in an all out war with BlackRose. Will Fireclan find their missing warrior and battle Shadow clan for her? You have to keep reading to find out. After I post Chapter 1 on, I will not update without at least 2 reveiws.**

**a warriors fanfic **

**from Warriors by Erin Hunter**


	2. Chapter 1 the ambush

**Well, first off, I'd like to thank my friend Shagpoof for her help.**

**Second, I know I'm not the best writer but I really have fun writing these stories and thinking about Warriors so... I just hope that you'll enjoy these stories too. **

**Oh and this story takes place in the Warriors new home(the one described in the latest book Warriors:Starlight)**

Chapter 1: ambushed

Sunfire peered at the rising full moon as it danced with an abnormal glee.

All of her thoughts that night were going crazy. Mostly they were jumbled up between her clan's prey shortage, the threat that Sunclan gave about war , and the mysterious cat that visited her today her outside of her clan's (Fireclan) camp...

_Earlier that day..._

_"sunfire over here, in the bush!" _

_The young golden she-cat didn't recognize the intruders scent so she instinctively unsheathed her claws and threw herself on the unsuspecting foe. "Who are you and what do you want!" She growled pinning down the Ashy black tom down. "Hi! I'm Moonshadow!" he replied happily. Sunfire was caught off guard by his reply so Moonshadow managed to wiggle free from her grasp. "All I wanted was to meet you Sunfire. I'm not here to steal prey if that's what you think." "H-how do you know me!" she warily asked. "The other day I saw you when I was on patrol with my clan and well... I just had to meet you!" "Leave my territory now! Or else you might not survive to tell the tale!" Sunfire snarled unconvincingly. 'Gee, I really am not good with this aggressive thing' she thought to herself. Moonshadow reluctantly tore his gaze away from Sunfire and ran off._

Sunfire paced anxiously around the clearing. She was too restless to sleep. Something had been seriously bugging her but for the longest time but, she couldn't figure out what. Then it hit her. 'There is just something about Moonshadow and the way his odd orange eye glow. I have to see him again!' Sunfire concluded.

Passing the snickering cats that snuck out with the "itch", the camp guard, and around the kits which are supposed to be asleep in the nursery, not getting a late night snack, Sunfire found her way into the pine filled clearing outside of camp. 'Ok this is where I saw him yesterday, so according to his scent he must have gone down east towards the lakepool and the NoFurs camp.' Sunfire reflected. His sweet aroma was faint, but trackable for her. She tracked his scent for a while but soon it got mingled with other cats that lead in another direction. 'Hey I've gone this far I might as well see what I discover.' she mentally decided changing her route.

Soon she arrived in marshy areas, pruning her paws and messing up her carefully groomed fur. 'Eww who would want a... giant mud puddle for their clan's camp.' she thought to herself as she lifted her drenched legs high off the ground each time she slowly took a step.

Walking a little further, she came to a long fallen tree that led onto a little island, that she had never noticed before, sitting near the middle of the lake. The scents of an abundant of cats hit her nose hard. 'Woah! How many cats are in Moonshadow's clan anyways!' Sunfire thought astounded.

Being the daredevil that she was, Sunfire crossed the log and moved stealthy through the silver reeds. On the other of the reeds side she spotted four cats perched high above the others. She could now make them out a little since the full moon was reaching high into silverpelt. One had a firey orange pelt and another was unusually spotted. The next one that she could make out was all white with jet black paws. It was just too bad of an angle for her to see the other one. Sunfire strained her ear to hear what they were discussing.

"The gathering would start now Squirrelflight, but first it seems we have an intruder."

All eyes turned to where Sunfire was hiding and now looking for and escape route. 'I'm trapped!' she thought desperately as cats mobbed around her on all sides.

**In the future: Sunfire finds herself a prisoner of Shadowclan, and whats worse is she ends up caught in the middle of a love triangle war. Will another cat steal Sunfire away? Will Fireclan fight to obtain their missing warrior? **

**Ok I need at least one more review to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors I'm only a HUGE fan.**


End file.
